


Silk: Along Came Another Spider

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [39]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Cindy Moon, Beating, Bullying, Cindy Moon-centric, College Student Cindy Moon, College Student Peter Parker, Edging, Embarrassed Cindy Moon, Embarrassment, Exposed Underwear, F/M, Get Together, Humiliation, Humor, Its Not a Literal Adoption But Still, Jessica Jones Adopts Peter Parker, Making Out, Messy, POV Cindy Moon, Poly, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Peter Parker, Polyamory, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Situational Humiliation, Social Humiliation, Some Humor, Suspension, Wet Clothing, stuck, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: Peter Parker got his powers years ago when a radioactive spider bit him on a school trip. Since then, he’s been the Amazing Spider-Man. But he wasn’t the only one who got bitten. After years of staying on the sidelines, Cindy Moon sets out to make a name for herself as Silk! She can only hope the name she makes is a good one.
Relationships: Cindy Moon/Peter Parker
Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Silk: Along Came Another Spider

The crowd of Empire State University students shuffled down the halls after their tour guide, lazily chaperoned by the professor. They were in the halls of Oscorp to see the recently opened biology labs. The halls were stylish and sharp, with glass walls and railings on their sleek-looking stairways.

Hanging at the back of the shuffling crowd of students was a short student named Cindy Moon. She was wearing a light sweater and a long black skirt with matching flats. She wished she had worn pants or at least tights. Her ankles were cold in the chilly halls of Oscorp.

Cindy was included on the trip due to being in one of the university’s biology courses, though she was only taking it as a gen ed. The trip was actually optional, but she had decided to come along. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was for the extra credit. Maybe some part of it was Oscorp. Or maybe it was because of the student walking just in front of her: Peter Parker.

Peter was wearing his usual old hoodie, baggy jeans, and glasses far too big for his head. He let his half-open backpack hang off one of his shoulders. Cindy had had a crush on Peter since she saw him on the first day of classes. She couldn’t quite explain it. He seemed like a weird guy without many friends. Maybe it was because Cindy was a weird girl who didn’t have many friends. Maybe it was because of the lighthearted jokes he made under his breath during class. Cindy couldn’t quite bring herself to tell him. She found herself frustrated with that. Normally she had no problem being direct and forward.

“And behind this door is where our scientists work with radiation to study its effect on organic matter.”

“Oh my God!” cried one of the students, “You don’t irradiate animals, do you?”

“No,” chuckled the tour guide, “Except for the occasional insect that crawls into the radiation chambers. Haha!”

A number of the students laughed along with him. Cindy tilted her head in confusion. That was still irradiating animals, wasn’t it? Shouldn’t that still have concerned the student who asked? Or was the tour guide making a joke? Sometimes Cindy had trouble figuring these sorts of things out. She learned that asking about them usually only got her made fun of, so she generally stayed quiet.

“Unfortunately, the radiation labs aren’t cleared for tours right now,” continued the guide, “So if you’ll just keep following me down this way…”

The professor quickly ushered the students down the hall, but walked right past Cindy without noticing her. Cindy sighed, staying there as she watched the entire tour group go on without her. Sometimes she wondered if she was invisible, like she had a superpower or something.

“OW!” cried someone behind her.

Cindy spun around and saw Peter standing behind her, clutching his wrist. Apparently the professor had forgotten about him as well. There was a large red welt on the back of his hand. He was still sucking in air and clenching his teeth in pain.

“Peter!” cried Cindy, “Are you okay?!”

“Agh,” he grunted, flailing his hand, “Yeah, it’s just… Something bit me, that’s all. It was a spider, I think.”

“I don’t see one,” said Cindy, looking around.

“Probably ran off...” slurring Peter, starting to sweat, “Excuse me… I’m not… Feeling so good...”

Peter ran off past her, keeled over and clutching his sides as he went. That couldn’t be good. What if he was poisoned or something? Cindy turned to follow him.

“OW!” she cried, feeling a sharp pain in her ankle.

She kicked out, sending a small blue and red spider flying across the room. It didn’t move when it landed, seemingly dead. Cindy looked over her shoulder down at the back of her ankle. There was a large red welt on it just like Peter’s.

_It WAS a spider,_ she thought, _Wait! What did it do to Peter?_

Cindy got her answer when her vision started to go blurry. She felt a sharp pain in her skull that rippled down her spine. She felt herself go hot as she began to tremble and sweat uncontrollably. She went to move, but her muscles all began to ache and made it hard to stand up straight. She made her way to the nearest bathroom as fast as she could, bracing herself against walls the whole way there. Once inside, she stumbled into a stall and collapsed in front of the toilet.

She hugged the comfortingly cold toilet bowl for a moment, slowly losing her lucidity. She should have gotten help. She should have…

“Whoa…”

Cindy’s whole world was spinning now. She could barely keep her thoughts in order as nausea began to overwhelm her. She leaned forward and hurled into the toilet, letting out a long sigh after she finished.

She was suddenly feeling a lot better. Her trembling had stopped and she could see just fine. She wasn’t dizzy anymore and the aching had completely subsided. It had gone as quickly as it had come. What was that? Some sort of weird toxin? She flushed the toilet to get the wretched smell of vomit out of her nose.

“Cindy?” called a familiar voice, “Cindy, you in here?”

“Shit!” whispered Cindy.

It was Carlie Cooper from their class. Cindy couldn’t let herself be found hugging a toilet bowl in a public bathroom. She’d never be able to show her face again. She began a frantic rush to get up and sit on the toilet. She found, to her surprise, she was able to get there quickly and with perfect precision.

“Cindy?” called Carlie again, now inside the bathroom, “Professor Catlin sent me to look for you. One of the employees said they saw a student run into here.”

“Yeah!” called Cindy out from the stall, “Sorry! I just had to go to the bathroom. I’ll catch up in a bit!”

“Oh, that’s good,” said Carlie, “I’ll go tell Profes-”

_Thwip!_

“...what was that?”

Cindy’s eyes were wide with absolute disbelief as she stared at the long strand of thick webbing extending from the tips of her index finger to the top of the stall door. How had she done that?! She tried to pull her hand away, but the webbing held it and just rattled the door.

“Cindy?”

“Yeah, sorry,” she called out, “It’s nothing. I just-”

_Thwip thwip thwip thwip thwip!_

“What’s that noise?”

“Nothing!”

_You’ve got to be kidding me!_ thought Cindy.

She glared angrily at the five lines of webbing now connecting the tip of every finger on her other hand to the top of the stall wall. Her first hand was still webbed to the door, leaving her completely without any free hands.

_What is going on!?!_ she thought angrily, _No, I can get out of this, Maybe if I…_

Cindy tensed her hands. She felt the bizarre sensation of the webs being retracted back into her fingers, tightening the lines and pulling her up toward where they had stuck to the stall. Soon Cindy was several feet over the toilet, arms spread in either direction with webs holding her to the walls. She kicked up her legs in a panicked confusion, sending her flats flying off in the process.

“What is happening in there, Cindy!?”

“Nothing!!” cried Cindy.

She couldn’t believe it. Her feet were sticking to the walls of the stall now too. She sighed with relief as she finally felt the webs disconnect from her fingers. She then noticed that not only were her feet so well secured to the wall that they were holding her up, but that her muscles were effortlessly able to hold her like that. She wasn’t sure how to activate or deactivate any of these powers, but-

“Eek!” cried Cindy as her feet detached from the wall of the stall, causing her to fall.

_Splash!_

“Ooohuhuhuhuh....” moaned Cindy, having landed butt first in the toilet bowl.

“You know what?” said Carlie nervously, “I don’t want to know. See you around, Cindy.”

Cindy sighed in embarrassment. At least she hadn’t given away these new powers. Of course her skirt and underwear were now thoroughly soaked through with toilet water, so she would have that to deal with for the rest of the field trip.

***

**Several weeks later…**

Cindy walked quietly across campus. Not much had changed since the field trip. She hadn’t really tried using her powers since that day. The idea scared her for some reason. She just wanted to pretend the whole thing hadn’t happened.

“Whoa, check it out!”

“Yeah, he uses webbing like a spider!”

Cindy stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the crowd. ‘He’ uses webbing? She quietly made her way over and saw the crowd was watching an online video on one of their phones. An armored car robbery had been foiled by someone in a red costume. It was hard to make it out in the video, but it looked like he was using webbing the same way Cindy had.

_Peter?_ she thought.

It had to be. He got bit by the same spider, after all. He probably inherited the same powers from that experience that she did. Now a vigilante shows up with those same powers? Cindy had a hard time believing it was a coincidence.

What did this mean? Should she tell him? She still had a huge crush on him. Maybe an even bigger one now. What if this made it weird? 

“Hey Cindy!”

“Ack!”

Cindy spun around in surprise to see Peter standing there. He did look different from the last time she had seen him. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and seemed all around… healthier.

“Oh,” muttered Cindy, “Hi. Hi Peter.”

“You doing okay?” he asked, “Carlie mentioned you got sick on the Oscorp trip a few weeks ago. I hadn’t seen yo since.”

“Oh yeah,” nodded Cindy urgently, “I got sick. Real sick. It was… diarrhea.”

_“Diarrhea?” What in the world is wrong with me!?_

“Oh,” said Peter, taken aback, “Um. I’m sorry.”

“...thanks.”

“Anyway, I have to get to class,” said Peter.

“Wait!” said Cindy suddenly.

“Yeah?”

Cindy opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn’t bring herself to say it. Especially not after embarrassing herself that thoroughly. She took a deep breath, steeled herself, and spoke.

“...you got contacts.”

“Oh,” said Peter, a bit flustered, “Yeah. Yeah I figured I’d switch. Those glasses never stayed on anyhow.”

“Yeah.”

“See you around.”

“Yeah…” sighed Cindy.

Cindy watched dejectedly as Peter made his way to class. She felt like such a complete idiot. She didn’t know any way this could get more humiliating. Then an entire strawberry milkshake struck her in the back of the head, splattering freezing cold cream all over and soaking her clothes in pink.

“Nerd!” shouted Liz Allan from a distance, Michele Gonzales cackling at her side.

Cindy sighed and walked back toward her dorm.

***

_Okay… Let’s try this…_

Cindy’s roommate was out of town for the weekend, giving her a rare opportunity for uninterrupted privacy. She grabbed the toes on her right foot with both hands, attached webs from all her fingers, and began to slowly weave them around each other and up her body.

Cindy was sitting on her bed in just her underpants, brown high waisted briefs with pink polka dots. She was slowly wrapping her body in webbing from multiple directions, creating a makeshift jumpsuit out of it. After coating her legs, body, and arms she made a point to coat the lower half of her face in webbing as well.

Cindy had decided to use her powers for good the way Peter did. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him about their shared experience or her feelings for him, but she was still incredibly inspired by what he was doing. This was the least she could do.

Cindy was now completely wrapped in webbing from nose to foot, almost like a mummy. Patches of skin glimpses of her underwear showed through at places. It wasn’t a perfect costume, but it would serve its purpose.

_Okay…_ she thought to herself, crawling out the window of her dorm, _If I was really sticking to the stall at Oscorp, then I should be able to… Ha! Yes!_

Cindy’s hands and feet were sticking to the side of the building. She was able to activate and deactivate it depending on how she flexed her hands and feet. She scurried her way down to the ground. It was dark out. She could get away with more without being seen. She broke out into a sprint, shocking herself with how much faster she could run now. Soon she was easily running more than 20 mph before she stopped herself and dove into a bush to avoid being seen.

She was on the edge of campus now. She looked at the building across the street. She remembered the footage of Spider-Man swinging around on a web. She remembered how she had retracted her webs back at Oscorp. Focusing, she pointed to the top of the building and fired a web towards it. The web had serious momentum behind it, able to reach quite far with just a single shot. It was firmly fixed to the top of the building. She grabbed the web with her other hand and retracted it. She suppressed a scream as she flew off the ground and up toward the building.

Cindy pulled her hands away in a panic, detaching herself from the web. She flailed as she fell through the air toward the building. She slammed her hands and feet into it as she landed there, latching herself on.

Cindy looked down over her shoulder and nearly had a heart attack. She must have been a dozen stories off the ground. She’d be dead if she fell from here. Cindy focused on her wall crawling and made her way to the top of the building, where she collapsed in relief on the roof.

After composing herself, Cindy prepared to leap onto the building across the street. Her strength seemed to be enough to make that. Spider-Man had definitely jumped at least as far. She backed up, positioned herself, and sprinted for the edge of the building. She leapt clear across the gap and onto the next building. Excited, she continued to leap from building to building. It felt empowering. It felt freeing. It felt amazing.

“Help!” she heard a woman cry, “Help!”

“Stowe it, lady!” shouted another woman.

Cindy crawled to the edge of the roof of the building and looked down into the alleyway. Sure enough, a woman was cornered as a menacing looking woman threatened her with a knife. This was the perfect chance to test out her powers!

“Hey, you!” shouted Cindy, standing as tall as she could so they would both see her, “Stop at once, or face the wrath of… Silk!”

“...Silk?” asked the mugger.

_Damnit! That’s what I get for coming up with a name on the spot!_

“Enough talk!” shouted Silk.

She leapt off the side of the building and down into the alley. She felt a tingle in her spine during the fall. She was in danger. Acting on instinct, she spun her body out of the way of a fire escape and saved herself from serious injury. Unfortunately, this caused her to collide directly with a clothesline instead. She hit the clothesline butt first, falling forward and off of it. Unfortunately, some of the webbing had stuck to the line when she landed there. The result was multiple strands of webbing tightening around Silk’s butt and crotch with the force of her fall, catching her in the air and shoving most of her underwear up and into her butt.

“Oohoohoo,” she moaned, “Web wedgie…”

The mugger took that moment to grab the woman’s purse away from her and take off, sprinting away as Silk hung there helplessly from the clothesline. The woman looked up at her in disappointment.

“Some hero you are!” she shouted.

Silk sighed. What was she thinking? She wasn’t cut out to be a hero. These powers were wasted on her. She was better off pretending she didn’t even have them.

***

**Several years later...**

“You are something else out there, Cin!”

“Oh,” blushed Cindy, “Thanks, Hector.”

Cindy walked out of the community center alongside Hector Cervantez. It was their last official roller hockey match of the year. Summer was over and soon most of the members would be leaving to play for their schools. 

It had been a fun summer. Cindy tried out for the team on a whim, using her powers to guarantee her a spot so she could give it a shot. She quickly found a close friend in Hector as well as a group of people who genuinely enjoyed her company. The fact that she was one of their best players certainly didn’t hurt. She didn’t let herself be _the_ best though. She couldn’t draw attention to her spider powers.

She had gone the first few months after her first outing without using her powers at all. Then as time went on she slowly began to use her reflexes, stamina, speed, and strength to make her life easier. She also found that she had some kind of spider ‘sense’ that warned her from any of Liz’s pranks. She had cut her hair to look a little sharper and stay out of her face. Her life had gotten a lot better.

“What are you looking at?” asked Cindy, catching Hector grinning at his phone.

“Check it out,” he said, showing her the online video, “Parker must have lost a bet or something.”

Cindy gasped. A student had uploaded footage of Liz walking Peter across campus with him wearing nothing but a muzzle and a burlap sack with ‘LOSER’ crudely written across the front. The video description said Peter had agreed to it, but he looked horrified and deeply ashamed of it in the footage.*

*Get the full context in [Mary Jane: Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940530)

“When was this?” demanded Cindy.

“A few days ago,” shrugged Hector, “Why?”

“And Peter’s okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” said Hector, “I saw him at the library yesterday. He a friend of yours or something?”

“Kinda,” said Cindy quietly.

Cindy had spent the past few years using her powers to join sports teams and make friends. Meanwhile he was using his to save people’s lives as Spider-Man. He had even helped take down Olivia that past spring.* She still never found the strength to reach out to him. It broke Cindy’s heart to think about someone doing all that and still being thoroughly humiliated as often as Peter was. It made her feel dirty.

*In [Avengers: The Mighty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115987)

“Remember, the team’s getting drinks at O'Keefe's tonight!” waved Hector, turning away to head home.

“See you there,” waved Cindy.

***

**Several days later…**

Cindy walked into the Actionwear store and strolled around, looking at the merchandise. She had resolved to give the vigilante thing another shot. Peter risked and gave so much with his powers, Cindy felt like she owed it to him to do a bit of that herself.

“Excuse me?” she asked one of the employees, “Do you know where I could find… Like, a white muscle shirt and… let’s say black leggings that are flexible and durable? Oh! And matching gloves and some sort of athletic shoe that can blend in with the-”

“Super suit,” nodded the employee, walking over to a checkout counter, “Sure. That’ll run you-”

“What? No!” laughed Cindy unconvincingly, “It’s not a super suit! It’s for... my roller hockey team.”

“I see,” nodded the employee, “So you don’t need the shoes then?”

“I mean you might as well include those anyway,” said Cindy quickly, “You know, just so I have the full set.”

The employee stared back at her for a moment. Then he got her the garments she requested and sent her on her way. Cindy wouldn’t make the same mistake she made last time. No more web wedgies for her. She would design herself a real costume this time. She planned to reach out to Spider-Man upfront, explain who she was on those terms. 

She got home and got to work. She was aiming for something inspired by, but not too similar to, Spider-Man. She dyed most of the arms of the shirt black, applied a red web pattern across the chest, and added red fingertips to the gloves. She also poked holes in the fingertips to fire her webbing through. 

The process took several nights. Once the costume was complete, Cindy tried it on for the first time. Looking herself over in her bathroom mirror, she was happy with it. It fit her perfectly and had an _almost_ sharp look to it. Cindy wasn’t exactly a costume designer. She was able to make it look pretty put together by adding a red scarf around the lower half of her face. It would work. She was ready.

Silk leapt out of her apartment window into the night. She was much more familiar with her powers and how they worked now. She could fire webs with precision and retract them to reel herself in or hold on tight to swing off of them. She was ready to handle herself this time.

_Shoot,_ thought Silk, as she swung through the city _Now that I’m out here, I guess I don’t actually know what to do next._

She figured she might as well have fun. She began to swing faster, launching herself from building to building and slingshotting herself across the skyline. She howled with joy the whole time. She could get used to this.

She eventually found herself at a lot covered in warehouses. As luck would have it, her spider sense alerted her to another arrival. She ducked around the corner and watched as Spider-Man swung down with Jessica Jones in his arm.

_Oh, that’s right,_ recalled Silk, _Those two work together._

Spider-Man looked around in confusion, said something to Jessica, and both quickly snuck into one of the warehouses. Silk waited for a few minutes. Maybe now wasn’t the time. They were clearly busy.

“Look out!” came Spider-Man’s voice from inside the warehouse, followed by an enormous crash.

Silk rushed in through the same entrance Jessica and Spider-Man had gone through. She rushed down the cramped hall and up an enclosed staircase. She emerged on the catwalks above the warehouse. There was a battle down on the floor below.

Jessica Jones and Spider-Man stood on opposite ends of the room facing an absurdly tall figure in the center of the room. Closer inspection revealed her to be a woman wearing some sort of metal suit with 10-foot long legs.

“Hahahaha!” laughed the woman in the suit, “Nice try, but now you will face the devastating power of… Lady Stilt-Man!”

“...what?” asked Peter in confusion.

“...Stilt-Woman was taken,” said the woman.

“You are without a doubt the lamest bad guy I’ve met,” said Jessica, “and I don’t know if you know how much of a distinction that is, but-”

“SILENCE!” cried Lady Stilt-Man.

She swung her leg into a large metal crate, launching it at Jessica. Jessica went to dodge it, but Spider-Man’s web pulled it away before it got near her. He swung the crate around over his head and threw it at Lady Stilt-Man. It hit her square in the chest, causing her to stumble backwards.

Silk watched in amazement. So this is what Spider-Man looked like up close in action! Suddenly Silk felt a rush of adrenaline unlike she had ever felt before. She had to jump into this! She had to fight alongside Spider-Man! She had to show him what she could do!

Silk leapt down from the catwalk, landing between Lady Stilt-Man and Spider-Man.

“Who the hell is that!?” demanded Jessica, gesturing at Silk.

“Call me… Silk!”

“...seriously?” asked Jessica.

“Silk,” said Spider-Man abruptly, “You have to get out of here, I don’t-”

A tingle went down Silk’s spine as both she and Spider-Man instinctively leapt away just as another large metal crate came crashing down between them, having been kicked over by Lady Stilt-Man.

“Whoa,” realized Jessica quietly, “She’s fast.”

_Good work!_ thought Silk to herself, _Now to take down the bad guy!_

Silk landed a ways behind Lady Stilt-Man. She fired 10 strands of webbing at one of Lady Stilt-Man’s legs. If Silk pulled that out from under her, she’d topple to the ground and be done for. Silk yanked with both hands, only to realize it had no effect. Lady Stilt-Man’s suit’s legs were stronger than Silk.

Silk cried out in surprise as Lady Stilt-Man jerked her over with her own webs. Silk grunted in pain as she landed Lady Stilt-Man’s feet. Her spider-sense rang out as Lady Stilt-Man’s foot came down in a stomp, but it was too late to dodge it.

Silk felt a powerful impact as she was launched out from under the foot. She realized it was none other than Spider-Man, who had grabbed her and pulled her away from the attack. Silk blushed under her scarf. Spider-Man’s touch had a _powerfully_ arousing effect on her, even in this life or death situation. Maybe _because_ it was a life or death situation.

Everyone looked up at Lady Stilt-Man as she activated an emergency escape program. Her suit detached from the legs and she rocketed off, leaving nothing but exhaust in her wake. Silk and Spider-Man looked back at each other’s faces.

“...hi Peter,” said Cindy quietly.

“Cindy!?!”

“Hey!” shouted Jessica angrily.

Cindy began frantically pulling the scarf off her face, but Jessica had already pushed past Peter and grabbed Cindy by the front of her shirt. She spun around and slammed Cindy’s butt into the nearby wall, snagging the waistband of her leggings to a hook there before letting go.

“Hooie!” squealed Cindy in discomfort as she suffered the wedgie. 

She couldn’t believe her second outing was ending in a wedgie as well. It was a particularly unwelcome feeling on account of having been extremely horny seconds before.

“Who the hell are you?” demanded Jessica.

“That’s Cindy Moon,” said Peter, jumping up and taking his mask off, “She’s an ESU student.”

“Why the hell does she have spider powers?” demanded Jessica.

“I don’t know,”said Peter.

Both turned to look at Cindy. Cindy awkwardly shrugged as she fought to hold in her discomfort from the constant wedgie she was now receiving.

“Care to enlighten us?” suggested Jessica.

“I got bit by the same spider Peter did,” she explained, “Right after he did. You remember us talking that day, Peter?”

“Yeah.”

“Where have you been ?” asked Jessica, “You’ve had spider powers for years and never used them?”

“I couldn’t bring myself to do this kind of thing at first,” admitted Cindy, “but after hearing about you all and the Triskelion...”

Peter looked at Jessica. Jessica nodded and unhooked Cindy, letting her fall to the ground with a yelp and a groan. She slowly got back up to her feet and tugged the spandex and cotton out of her butt.

“Alright, Silk,” said Peter, “Starting today, you’re going to be my partner! I mean friend. I mean sideki- Apprentice! That’s the one.”

Cindy began sweating. She had never been this turned on in her entire life. The idea of Peter teaching her how to use her powers was suddenly an overwhelmingly erotic thought. What was going on with her?

“Head on up to the catwalk and swing across the room for us,” said Spider-Man, “Let’s see what you can do.”

Silk nodded and leapt up into the air, landing easily on the catwalk. She fired a web up to the ceiling, gripped it tightly with both hands, and looked back down to them.

“Alright,” said Spider-Man, “You ready?”

“Yes.”

“Go ahead!”

Silk swung down on the web and across the warehouse, leaping at the apex of her swing and firing another web and swinging on that as well. She fired another and swung a third time. She looked over her shoulder to see if Spider-Man had seen. 

Her spider-sense tingled. She only had time to wonder what could possibly cause her danger before she swung face first into the wall. She didn’t notice it coming on account of looking over her shoulder.

“Ouch…” whispered Spider-Man.

Jessica was outright pointing and laughing. Silk fell to the ground with a thud. She felt like such an idiot.

“The swinging was pretty good,” said Spider-Man as he walked over.

“Yeah, in a _George of the Jungle_ kind of way,” scoffed Jessica.

Silk readjusted her scarf to better hide her blush.

“I’m serious!” insisted Spider-Man, “Can I take a look at your web shooters?”

“My what?”

“Your webbing,” said Spider-Man, “How do you fire it?”

“Like this,” said Silk, demonstrating by drawing a line of webbing out from her index finger.

“Wow! Organically!?”

“I guess so.”

“No fair!” whined Spider-Man playfully, “I have to make _my_ webbing in the chem lab after hours.”

“Does she have that freaky thing you have?” asked Jessica, “The sixth sense?”

“Spider-sense,” corrected both Spider-Man and Silk at the same time.

“Guess so,” said Jessica.

“Yeah, it seems like she has all my powers,” said Spider-Man, “This is cool! The city’s gonna have another web slinger!”

_Cool?_ thought Silk with delight, _Gonna? He thinks I can do it! And he’s excited about it!_

“Let’s keep going!” cheered Spider-Man.

***

Cindy sighed in exhaustion. Did Peter feel this way every day? She had gotten about half the sleep she needed the night before. Between school and training to be Silk, she was completely overworked. Her muscles didn’t ache from the workout on account of her powers, but the bruises and bumps she sustained while doing it sure stung. So did the stress.

Spider-Man had been training Silk for about a week now. While it was incredibly helpful, Silk only found herself more and more attracted to Spider-Man in ways she couldn’t quite explain. She constantly caught herself staring at his ass during training. She wondered if he had noticed.

The training itself had been somewhat helpful. Silk had learned a thing or two about how to best use her powers, but for the most part she was already familiar with them. The things she needed to learn were the nuances of being a vigilante, for which she regularly asked Spider-Man questions.

He was such a dork. Half the time he’d get tongue tied trying to explain things and the other half he had to use absurdly nerdy metaphors. In a weird way, Cindy found it endearing. Every part of her body wanted to be with him. This wasn’t normal. It was far stronger than any attraction she had had before.

One day Spider-Man had congratulated Silk by placing his hand on her shoulder. Silk remembered the rush of excitement she felt from that. She wanted to be with him so badly. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him though. He still saw her as a pupil. She would have to prove herself as a hero if she wanted him.

She checked her phone as she felt it buzz with a news alert. She smiled widely. Lady Stilt-Man had been spotted at a construction site near ESU. Silk could get there in no time. She’d easily take her down this time and then Spider-Man might start to see her as more of an equal. Then maybe he’d be interested in becoming something more.

Cindy began putting on her Silk costume. She’d have to be careful. Lady Stilt-Man had gotten the best of her last time. She wasn’t quite as much of a pushover as she seemed, but she had a weakness: Spider-Man had almost toppled her by attacking her toward the top of her body. That’s what Silk would aim to do. With any luck, Spider-Man would be there to see it.

She swung off for the construction site and was there in minutes. Sure enough Lady Stilt-Man was walking about, well over two-stories tall with her extended legs. She occasionally would widely swing one of those legs, taking down a construction vehicle or incomplete structure Authorities had arrived, but Lady Stilt-Man’s suit appeared to be bulletproof. This was a job for a superhero.

“Stop right there, Mommy Long Legs!”

_Wow, I really need to work on my quips._

“Well, look who it is!” cackled Lady Stilt-Man, “Spider-Man’s little friend!”

“I’m going to let that one slide!” said Silk.

_Also I actually LIKE the sound of it. Gross._

Silk landed high up on one of the girders of an unfinished building. She stared down Lady Stilt-Man. They were on the same level now. All Silk needed was a way to take her down. That’s when she saw a large wrecking ball behind Lady Stilt-Man. That would be perfect.

_Thwip!_

Silk looked over to see Spider-Man arriving on the other side of the construction site.

“I tell you something, lady,” shouted Spider-Man, “We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.”

_I hope he’s talking to her and not me,_ thought Silk nervously, _He is, right? He’s gotta be._

“Silk?” realized Spider-Man, “What are you doing here?”

“Being a hero!” declared Silk, leaping forward past Lady Stilt-Man.

“No, wait!” shouted Spider-Man.

Silk was already in the middle of her attack. Lady Stilt-Man spun around, watching as Silk landed on the wrecking ball at high speed. The force of her landing swung the wrecking ball high before it swung back down with her clinging to it, smiling deviously as it swung towards Lady Stilt-Man. This would take her down for sure.

Lady Stilt-Man effortlessly stepped aside as the wrecking ball and Silk swung harmlessly past her. Silk stared in disbelief that her plan could be foiled so easily. Now it was Lady Stilt-Man’s turn to smile deviously as the wrecking ball swung back yet again with Silk still clinging to it. Lady Stilt-Man kicked straight into the air, whipping her enormous mechanical leg up and shattering the crane of the wrecking ball’s vehicle. Silk continued to fly through the air from the momentum of the swing as she and the wrecking ball flew across the construction site, bringing part of the crane with it. Silk and the wrecking ball landed in a deep pit near the other side of the lot, throwing up an enormous cloud of dust.

_Well that was utterly humiliating,_ thought Silk, covered in dirt as she lay amongst the shattered construction vehicle parts and a large wrecking ball, _Outsmarted by Lady Stilt-Man… Twice!_

“Look out!” cried Spider-Man.

Silk’s spider sense alerted her with a cold shiver as she saw a cement mixer flying toward her from up out of the pit. Moments before it fell in, a web latched onto it and swung it away. Spider-Man leapt into the pit moments later.

“Oh God,” he said fearfully, “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” insisted Silk, “I-”

Both Spider-Man and Silk turned back to see numerous other pieces of construction equipment flying toward them. Spider-Man reacted quickly. He was able to neutralize the threat of every flying piece of heavy equipment by either swinging them away or webbing them to the sides of the interior of the pit. The final thing to fly in was a girder, which was coming at a significantly higher velocity than the others. Silk heard Spider-Man gasp. 

Silk acted. She thrust both of her hands forward and pumped as much webbing out of every finger as she could. Sent them forward and outward, creating a thick net of webbing that covered the entrance to the pit.The girder struck the net and pierced it, but stopped inches away from hitting either of them.

“That was…” whispered Spider-Man, “...amazing.”

Silk could have swooned, but she had work to do. She leapt up and onto her own web, effortlessly making an exit for herself and climbing through it to face Lady Stilt-Woman. She was standing angrily not far from Silk. There were few pieces of equipment left for her to kick at them and that seemed to frustrate her.

“You’re finished, Spider-Girl!” cried out Lady Stilt-Man.

“The name’s Silk!” declared Silk loudly, aware that a crowd was watching, “And this is the end of the line for you!”

“Ha!” chortled Lady Stilt-Woman, “I’d like to see you- Hey!”

Silk had fired a single line of webbing directly onto Lady Stilt-Man’s crotch. It looked ridiculous and people in the crowd were already laughing. Silk jumped up and swung forward using the web, pulling down on Lady Stilt-Man’s crotch as she swung between her legs. She fired half a dozen more webs to her crotch as she did so. The confused villain let out a cry of indignance while grasping at her crotch.

Silk continued the momentum of the swing through the long legs and went up and back over Lady Stilt-Man’s head. Then Silk landed on Lady Stilt-Man’s shoulders, all the webs still tightly grasped in her hand. The webs led down Lady Stilt-Man’s back, across her butt, and attached to her groin. When Silk yanked up as hard as she could on the webbing, all of it was tightly pressed into the suit and began to work its way into the mechanics.

“Wait, stop!” cried Lady Stilt-Man, “You’re clogging up my mechanical glutes!”

Silk continued to yank, functionally freezing the legs in place as webbing jammed up its gears. Silk then leapt away, making a point to kick hard off of Lady Stilt-Man’s back as she did so. The villain let out a wail of defeat as she slowly toppled forward and landed on her face, unconscious and with copious amounts of webbing stuck in her robot butt.

“Now THAT’S what I call a web wedgie!” laughed Silk.

The crowd broke out into cheers. Silk took a bow before swinging off dramatically. She had put on a really good show in the end. The public certainly seemed to like her. She hoped she had impressed Spider-Man. She had screwed up pretty badly at first, but he called her ‘amazing!’ She desperately hoped it had made an impression on him.

***

Cindy submitted the last of her coding assignments for the week. She was finally caught up with college work. She didn’t know how Peter had done it for so many years. Balancing school life with superhero work was near impossible; of course Cindy had insisted on playing exhibition hockey matches too, so maybe that was part of it. Luckily for her, she had an incredible memory, so she could get away with committing slightly less time to studying.

_Knock-knock!_

“Coming!” shouted Cindy, getting up and walking over.

She opened the door and smiled in surprise to see Peter standing there. Then she blushed. She was wearing an old stained pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt far too big for her. Her hair was a wet mess and she was barefoot. It was the last way she wanted Peter to see her.

“Hi!” she croaked after a second.

“Hi,” said Peter uncomfortably, “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course!”

_Damnit, Peter!_ thought Cindy, _Of course I’m not going to send you away, but I haven’t cleaned this place in weeks! I can’t believe he’s seeing this…_

“Nice place,” said Peter unconvincingly as he looked around the small studio apartment, “You living with anybody?”

“No, otherwise I’d blame this mess on them.”

Peter chuckled quietly. Cindy smiled.

“How’d you know I lived here?” she asked.

“Jessica figured it out,” said Peter, “She figured it out the night after the warehouse.”

“That’s kind of creepy.”

“That’s Jessica for you.”

“So can I get you some water, or-?”

“I can’t train you anymore, Cindy,” said Peter suddenly.

“What?” asked Cindy in disbelief, “Why? Is it because of the other day? I’m so sorry I went without-”

“No,” said Peter reassuringly, “No, it’s not that. You were great. Really great, actually. No, there’s… another reason.”

“Well what is it?”

“I don’t know how else to say this,” muttered Peter nervously, “Um… I’m into you. Like REALLY into you. Ever since you showed up at the warehouse you’ve been all I can think about. I don’t want to scare you. I’m not in love with you or anything like that, but I REALLY want you. I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to train you as long as this is the case. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomforta-”

“Peter!” smiled Cindy broadly, “Me too!”

“What?”

“I’ve felt the same way!” she said happily, “Oh God, I thought it was just me…”

“Wait,” said Peter, clearly thrown off by this, “Does that mean… you want to...?”

“Rip each others’ clothes off and go to town on each other?” asked Cindy excitedly, “Yes! Absolutely!”

“...well why don’t we start by making out and work up from there?” suggested Peter.

“Mary Jane won’t mind?”

“It’s an open relationship. So we’re good.”

Cindy’s broad smile got broader. She rushed over to Peter and grabbed his face as she kissed it. They both let out long moans. They had been wanting to do that for a long time. They kissed and kissed at each other as their hands tightly squeezed each other. Both had thrown off their clothes within minutes and soon they were on the bed.

Both of them stared ravenously at the other. They spent the rest of the night satisfying sexual urge after sexual urge. Neither of them got tired and neither of them ran out of desire. They just kept going until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve taken a few liberties with Cindy’s character, but I tried to keep the core of it the same. Similar to Jessica, I wanted to tone down her backstory a bit to make it less traumatic than being trapped alone for like a decade. I still like her staggered social skills that came with that though, so I tried to adjust to make Cindy a quiet dork who kind of comes out of her shell after getting her powers. I’d like to think I landed at a similar place.


End file.
